Failles spatio-temporelles, tentacules et crises d'adolescence
by LaTeamBakaUsagi
Summary: Ne laissez jamais vos enfants seuls à bord de votre TARDIS. (situé après la fin de la saison 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il avait enfin réussi ! Après plusieurs mois de travail, le Docteur avait finalement recréé un TARDIS, grâce à la bouture que lui avait donné le Docteur – enfin, l'original, le vrai Seigneur du Temps*. Il avait replanté la bouture et elle avait poussé à une vitesse remarquable, comme l'avait expliqué Donna. Il avait ensuite reconstruit son vaisseau autour, et voilà le résultat : un nouveau TARDIS, en parfait état de marche, prêt à les emmener n'importe où et n'importe quand dans l'univers. Le Docteur avait hâte de repartir à l'aventure cette dizaine d'années sur Terre, à mener une vie normale, avait été passablement ennuyeuse. Même s'il avait Rose avec lui et, plus tard, leurs deux enfants, Donna et Ian, il n'était pas fait pour ce mode de vie sédentaire.

Dès que le TARDIS fut fini, la petite famille embarqua pour explorer l'univers. Les cascades chatoyantes de Centauria IV, les poissons volants d'Aryadell, les montagnes chantantes de Nelidya, le Moyen-Âge terrien, le cinquante-deuxième siècle… Ils avaient rencontré les Ood, parlé à Charlie Chaplin, fui des Sontariens et les Vashta Nerada… Le Docteur s'était même accidentellement fiancé à la princesse T'kirx, de l'Empire Xilirien – au grand désarroi de Rose.

Le Docteur était ravi de ses nouvelles aventures. Sa seule déception était de n'avoir pas su rendre au TARDIS sa forme originelle de cabine de police le vaisseau ressemblait à présent à un immense voilier. Le Docteur avait néanmoins réussi à doter son TARDIS d'une interface qui permettait au vaisseau de communiquer directement avec son équipage.

Deux ans après leur premier voyage à bord du nouveau TARDIS, la petite famille se rendit sur la paisible planète d'Apalapucia. Donna et Ian étaient alors âgés respectivement de treize et douze ans, et commençaient à s'ennuyer quelque peu les voyages étaient certes passionnants, mais ils étaient à cet âge où l'on commence à vouloir découvrir le monde par soi-même, sans parents sur le dos.

Rose et le Docteur étaient parti se promener en amoureux (ce qui consistait la plupart du temps à échapper à quinze attaques d'aliens et sauver le monde quatre fois en une journée), laissant leurs enfants seuls à bord du TARDIS.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Donna se tourna vers son frère :

« Si on partait ? »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? Tous seuls ? Sans prévenir les parents ? »

« Ben oui ! On pourrait partir tous les deux, aller voyager où on veut, et ensuite on reviendrait à cette heure-là ici, et les parents ne se rendraient même pas compte qu'on était parti ! »

Ian était un peu inquiet au début, mais il se laissa vite convaincre par sa sœur. Quand votre père était un Seigneur du Temps (enfin, presque), l'aventure vous appelait très rapidement.

Les deux enfants se hâtèrent vers la console du TARDIS et commencèrent à toucher à toutes les commandes, malgré leur manque flagrant d'expérience en la matière. Ils ignorèrent royalement les paroles de l'interface du TARDIS, qui essayait désespérément de les dissuader de partir seuls.

Donna appuya sur un bouton, et le TARDIS s'activa.

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tôt, dans un autre univers_

Jack aurait reconnu ce son si particulier entre mille. Pas d'erreur possible : le TARDIS arrivait. Le Docteur avait dû décider de faire halte à Cardiff pour recharger son vaisseau sur le rift qui courait sous la ville, comme à son habitude. Le capitaine quitta aussitôt son bureau de toute façon, depuis la mort d'Ianto, il évitait autant que possible d'y rester. Trop de souvenirs douloureux s'y accumulaient.

Jack sortit, son manteau sous le bras, et se dirigea vers le TARDIS, quelque peu incertain après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, il s'était retrouvé projeté à la fin de l'univers et avait vécu une année qui, pour le reste du monde, n'avait jamais existé. Au moment où il atteignait le vaisseau déguisé en cabine de police, le Docteur en sortit. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Jack.

« Capitaine ! »

« Docteur ! Comment ça va ? »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, chacun trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre, après toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies ces dernières années – Donna et Rose (une seconde fois) pour le Docteur, Ianto pour Jack, et tellement d'autres encore… Se revoir l'un l'autre semblait rendre leur vie un peu plus stable. Cependant, comme à leur habitude, ils gardèrent la conversation sur des sujets légers.

Le Docteur devait attendre une douzaine d'heures que le TARDIS se recharge, aussi partirent-ils tous deux boire un coup dans un pub voisin. Le Docteur commanda un thé tandis que Jack prenait un whisky. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons respectives tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Jack finit par demander au Docteur s'il avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon. Le visage du Seigneur du Temps s'assombrit.

« Je n'en ai pas cherché, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre quelqu'un à nouveau. »

« Dans ce cas, ça tombe bien que je sois immortel, » rétorqua Jack, son assurance probablement due à la quantité d'alcool ingérée auparavant.

Le Docteur le dévisagea, visiblement pris de court, avant de se ressaisir.

« Ça tombe bien, en effet, » dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'être pris de court.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un… (il chercha rapidement un prétexte, ne voulant pas avouer à Jack à quel point il se sentait seul à bord du TARDIS) …pour m'accompagner sur Xeros. Ils organisent une fête en l'honneur de leur impératrice, et je ne peux décemment pas m'y rendre seul, ils s'en sentiraient insultés. »

Jack arqua un sourcil.

« Es-tu vraiment en train de me proposer ce que je pense, Docteur ? »

Le Docteur roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Jack… Décidément, tu n'as pas changé. »

« Pourquoi changer un être aussi parfait que moi ? » plaisanta Jack.

Le Docteur l'ignora.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack sourit largement.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

* * *

* Voir la scène coupée à la fin de la saison 4 : watch?v=7fixNsuYRmg


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

 _Dans le présent, quelque part dans l'univers_

« Tu es sûre que ça devrait faire ça ? » demanda Ian à sa sœur.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » répliqua Donna, sans prêter attention aux bips alarmants du TARDIS.

Elle continuait à appuyer sur divers leviers lorsque soudain, une vive lumière blanche envahit le vaisseau et celui-ci fit une embardée. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière et entendirent un bruit étrange et inquiétant, comme si l'univers lui-même gémissait. Pendant un moment qui leur sembla durer des heures, ils ne purent pas se relever tant le TARDIS les ballottait en tous sens.

« Je pense quand même que ça n'était pas censé faire ça ! » hurla Ian en s'agrippant fermement à la console du vaisseau.

« Tu parles, c'est à peine pire que quand c'est papa qui conduit ! » rétorqua Donna.

Un grand choc ébranla toute la structure du TARDIS, et le vaisseau s'immobilisa enfin. Les deux enfants se relevèrent péniblement et s'approchèrent de la porte, tandis que l'interface maugréait dans son coin au sujet des adolescents et de leur irresponsabilité. Ignorant les grommellements du TARDIS, Donna et Ian entrouvrirent la porte et regardèrent à l'extérieur.

Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de l'espace, à des années-lumière de la planète la plus proche pourtant, ils s'étaient encastrés dans une cabine de police qui flottait là.

« Attends un peu, Donna… ça ne serait pas le TARDIS originel, ça ? Tu sais, celui qui appartient au double de papa ? » demanda Ian.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans notre dimension ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen de passer d'un univers à l'autre ! » répondit Donna, perplexe.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre TARDIS…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Jack ?! » s'écria le Docteur lorsqu'une violente secousse agita le TARDIS.

« Mais rien ! Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute, d'abord ? Ce n'est pas moi qui conduis je te signale ! Je n'étais même pas dans la salle de commandes ! » répliqua Jack en entrant dans la salle principale du vaisseau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, alors ? » s'interrogea le Docteur.

« Ça venait de dehors, non ? » fit remarquer Jack.

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« On devrait aller voir. »

Il se saisit de son long manteau brun, posé négligemment dans un coin, avant d'ouvrir la porte du TARDIS de façon théâtrale. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la raison du choc : un autre TARDIS, semblable à un voilier, avec deux jeunes adolescents à son bord, les avait heurtés. Mais que faisait donc un autre TARDIS dans cette dimension ? Cela n'était pas normal, pas plus que l'âge de ses pilotes ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour savoir diriger un vaisseau.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel le Docteur et les deux enfants se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ce fut Jack qui le brisa :

« Salut ! »

Le Docteur fit volte-face.

« Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser ! » s'écria-t-il vivement.

« Mais… Je disais juste bonjour ! » répliqua Jack, vexé. « Je ne flirtais pas ! Ils sont un peu trop jeunes pour moi, quand même, » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

« Pa… Papa ? » lâcha Ian, qui venait tout juste de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le Docteur.

Jack se tourna vers son ami : « On dirait bien que tu m'as caché des choses, Doc… »

Le Docteur l'ignora et regarda plus attentivement les enfants. C'est alors qu'il comprit : il devait s'agir des enfants de Rose et de son 'double' – cela expliquait à la fois le « papa », les traits familiers des jeunes adolescents, et le TARDIS-voilier. Mais que faisaient-ils donc dans cette dimension ?

Le Seigneur du Temps eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut la déchirure dans l'espace-temps, derrière l'autre vaisseau. _Voilà_ pourquoi il ne fallait jamais confier son TARDIS à des enfants, pensa-t-il. Ça finissait par mettre en péril l'univers tout entier. En soupirant, le Docteur fit entrer les deux enfants à bord de son propre vaisseau. Ils devraient avoir une petite discussion au sujet de leur arrivée dans cet univers.

« Donc, vous êtes les enfants de Rose et de… du Docteur ? » demanda le Docteur lorsque les enfants eurent fini de se présenter et de raconter rapidement leur histoire. « Et vous avez décidé de partir seuls à bord du TARDIS de vos parents ? »

« En résumé, oui, » admit Donna.

« Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre irresponsabilité ? » s'écria le Seigneur du Temps. « Vous avez créé une faille dans le tissu de l'espace-temps ! Et vous mettez tous les univers en danger à cause de ça ! »

« On ne savait pas, » s'excusa piteusement Ian.

Le Docteur soupira.

« Il va falloir que je règle tout ça, maintenant. »

Il hésita un instant, puis demanda : « Au fait… Comment vont vos parents ? »

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas poser la question. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rose remontait à une dizaine d'années, mais il continuait de penser à elle presque quotidiennement. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était heureuse avec son double dans leur dimension parallèle, elle lui manquait toujours autant.

« Ils vont bien, » répondit Donna.

« Enfin, ils allaient bien avant de découvrir qu'on était parti avec le TARDIS, » chuchota Ian en grimaçant.

Le Docteur voulut poser d'autres questions, demander des détails, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il finit par soupirer et dit aux enfants :

« Bon. Il faut qu'on répare votre bêtise. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin que vous alliez me chercher tous ces objets… »

Il sortit une liste de sa poche et la tendit à Donna, tout en lui indiquant rapidement où ils pourraient trouver les différents objets. A la vérité, il n'en avait pas tellement besoin, mais souhaitait simplement se retrouver seul quelques instants pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Mais… » commença Ian.

« Pas de discussion, » l'interrompit le Docteur. « On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Donna prit son frère par le bras et le traîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs du TARDIS, laissant le Docteur et Jack seuls dans la salle de commandes.

Dès que les deux enfants furent partis, le Docteur s'appuya lourdement sur la console du TARDIS.

« Ça va, Docteur ? » demanda Jack en s'approchant de son ami.

« Oui, tout va bien, » répondit ce dernier, d'un ton fort peu convaincant.

« Doc… » soupira Jack. « A d'autres peut-être, mais pas à moi. »

Le Capitaine voyait bien que ça n'allait pas – ce qui était compréhensible : le Docteur avait toutes les raisons d'être bouleversé. Voir les enfants que l'on aurait pu avoir si l'histoire s'était déroulée autrement, cela perturberait n'importe qui.

« Ils lui ressemblent tellement, » lâcha le Docteur. « Et ils… ils me ressemblent aussi. Enfin, ils ressemblent à mon double. »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Ils me la rappellent. En fait, ils me rappellent ce que… ce que j'aurais pu avoir. C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais. »

Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur, dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Il savait que son ami ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la perte de Rose, et il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour le consoler mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et avait peur de se faire rejeter si jamais il essayait de prendre le Docteur dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par dire.

Les mots sonnaient creux, mais le Docteur hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

* * *

Merci de nous lire !

Pour l'instant, l'histoire est prévue en onze chapitres (ça évoluera peut-être au fil de l'écriture).

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des conseils, n'hésitez pas à les poster !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

 _Pendant ce temps, dans l'univers parallèle_

Rose et le Docteur marchaient le long de la côte, main dans la main. Les vagues léchaient les galets polis tandis qu'ils revenaient sans se hâter vers leur TARDIS. Pour une fois, leur promenade en amoureux s'était déroulée sans encombre – aucune attaque d'extraterrestres furieux, ni menace de fin du monde, et, pour une fois, pas de pré-adolescents boudeurs. Cela leur aurait presque manqué il faut dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude.

Rose sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci glissa une main dans sa chevelure blonde tout en lui rendant amoureusement son baiser. Ils prolongèrent le contact, savourant cet instant d'intimité, avant de repartir vers leur vaisseau.

Mais voilà : lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient garé leur TARDIS, ils ne virent ni vaisseau, ni enfants.

« Tu es sûr qu'on s'était bien garé ici ? » demanda Rose au Docteur.

En réalité elle se doutait que c'était le bon endroit, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'elle voyait – ou plutôt, ce qu'elle ne voyait pas. Le Docteur acquiesça d'un air grave, confirmant ses craintes. Le TARDIS s'était bel et bien volatilisé, ainsi que leurs enfants.

« Mais… quelqu'un aurait pu voler le TARDIS ? »

Rose commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Le danger faisait partie de son quotidien mais, comme toute mère, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses enfants. Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Le TARDIS n'aurait laissé entrer personne d'autre que nous. »

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ? »

Le Docteur regarda Rose avec une grimace qui signifiait clairement : _J'ai bien une idée de la réponse, et tu ne vas pas apprécier_.

« Je pense que les enfants ont dû activer quelque chose. »

« Mais… volontairement ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais c'est possible, » répondit le Docteur.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien ! » s'écria Rose. « Que le TARDIS les protégerait, et qu'on pouvait les laisser seuls sans danger ! »

« Comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'ils activeraient le TARDIS ? » répliqua le Docteur.

« Sérieusement ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Un vaisseau avec plein de boutons et de leviers, avec deux enfants seuls à l'intérieur, et tu pensais vraiment qu'ils n'activeraient rien ?! »

« Si tu étais tellement persuadée qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose, pourquoi tu as accepté de les laisser, alors ? Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi ! »

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Ses enfants étaient quelque part dans l'univers, seuls à bord d'un vaisseau quelque peu imprévisible, et potentiellement en danger ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec son compagnon (même s'il ne perdait rien pour attendre). Elle s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque au Docteur, lorsque celui-ci pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière elle et lâcha :

« Par contre, je crois qu'on a un autre problème… »

Rose se retourna et mesura l'ampleur dudit problème : une immense faille, similaire à celle qui l'avait piégée dans cette dimension, déchirait l'espace-temps.

« Oh merde, » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec la disparition du TARDIS et des enfants ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si, » répondit le Docteur.

Il plongea la main dans une de ses poches - qui étaient, bien évidemment, plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur – et en retira une balise phosphorescente qu'il posa sur le sol.

« Balise à injection ionique fluctuante, dénichée sur un marché à Jaxkhatar. Ça devrait empêcher la faille de se refermer pendant qu'on va jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. »

« Tu ne veux pas la refermer, tout simplement ? » demanda Rose, perplexe.

« Il y a quand même une probabilité assez élevée que Donna et Ian soient de l'autre côté on devrait aller les chercher, ou au moins chercher des indices sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être. »

« D'accord. » Rose hocha la tête, décidée, puis réfléchit un instant et dit : « Par contre, comment est-ce que tu comptes franchir la faille au juste, sans TARDIS ? »

« Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce détail, » répondit piteusement le Docteur.

Rose soupira. C'était une réponse typique de son compagnon.

« On devrait retourner à la ville, » dit-elle enfin. « Ils devraient bien avoir quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. »

 _Au même moment, dans l'autre univers…_

Le signal d'alarme du TARDIS se mit en marche, indiquant un sérieux problème. Le Docteur s'éloigna de Jack et se précipita vers l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda l'immortel en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« En arrivant dans cet univers, Donna et Ian ont fragilisé la structure de l'espace-temps, ce qui met en danger l'intégrité même du multivers. Le phénomène qu'ils ont déclenché peut se reproduire à tout moment. Et c'est le cas à présent, justement ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'phénomène', exactement ? » Le Capitaine prit une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il comprit. « Une ouverture de faille ? »

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Et il semblerait que nous venions d'être aspirés à l'intérieur ! »

Jack trouvait que son compagnon semblait un peu trop enthousiaste à cette idée – mais, après tout, c'était typique du Docteur : quelque chose d'étrange et inquiétant menace de détruire tous les univers ? Cool, dépêchons-nous de nous rendre pile au milieu du chaos, qu'on puisse étudier ce phénomène et sauver le monde ! Et, après tout, le Capitaine préférait largement voir son Docteur ainsi plutôt que déprimé comme il l'était quelques instants auparavant.

« Apparemment, il y a une planète juste à côté, » reprit le Docteur. « Je vais essayer de nous y poser. Ça devrait être un peu plus stable que notre situation actuelle. »

En effet, le TARDIS était ballotté en tous sens. Le Docteur enfonça divers boutons et appuya sur quelques leviers, tandis que Donna et Ian revenaient, portant les objets qu'on les avait chargés de ramener.

« Accrochez-vous ! » s'écria le Seigneur du Temps en donnant un dernier coup de marteau sur la console du TARDIS. « L'atterrissage va secouer ! »

Ce fut effectivement le cas les deux enfants furent projetés contre les commandes, tandis que le Docteur se retrouvait à demi affalé sur Jack – ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Cependant, le Seigneur du Temps se releva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la console.

« Donna, Ian, vous allez rester ici pendant que Jack et moi allons observer cette planète. Surtout, vous ne touchez à _rien_! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au TARDIS, tu ne démarres pas avant que nous soyons de retour. »

« Mais… » commença Donna, visiblement vexée de devoir rester derrière.

« On devrait probablement faire comme il dit, » l'interrompit Ian, dont la soif d'aventures avait quelque peu diminué suite aux récents évènements. « On promet de ne toucher à rien, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Docteur.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte du TARDIS, suivi de Jack.

Devant eux s'étalait une vaste étendue d'herbe rase et jaunie, dont la monotonie n'était troublée que par quelques arbustes aux feuilles mauves. La région semblait totalement inhabitée, exception faite d'une petite chaumière située à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Allons-y ! » lança joyeusement le Docteur, et ils se mirent en route pour la chaumière.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte. La serrure émit un clic et quelques étincelles, et la porte coulissa vers l'intérieur. Les deux hommes entrèrent. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vide, à l'exception d'une capsule translucide qui abritait une créature humanoïde. Celle-ci était allongée sur le dos, plongée dans un état de stase, comme le montraient les divers témoins lumineux qui clignotaient le long de la capsule. La créature était recouverte de fines écailles bleues, du haut de son crâne lisse jusqu'au bout de ses nombreux tentacules.

« De quelle espèce s'agit-il, Doc ? » demanda Jack, intrigué.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit son compagnon. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'être semblable. »

« Pourquoi est-il en stase, à ton avis ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, » répondit le Docteur en brandissant son tournevis sonique.

Pendant que le Seigneur du Temps vérifiait les constantes de la créature, que Jack explorait la chaumière, et que Donna et Ian s'amusaient avec les costumes d'époques du TARDIS, bref, pendant que personne n'y prêtait attention, la faille entre les deux univers se referma et disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Bon, voilà, il est quatre heures du mat' et nous voilà en train de poster ça... Les fanfics vont bientôt avoir raison de nous... (en supposant que ça ne soit pas déjà le cas !)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à OldGirl-NoraArlani pour son gentil commentaire ! On espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! :)


End file.
